


A Bond Forged With Steel

by paladinquen (postmodern_robot)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmodern_robot/pseuds/paladinquen
Summary: For as long as he can remember, Ludwig has known exactly what he is going to do with his life – he is going to follow his family’s craft and be a Beilschmidt Blacksmith. Beilschmidt Blades are famous in the lands of the Kingdom of Hetalia - a must-have for every hero. As it happens, Ludwig meets future-hero Alfred Albion, before they both begin their journeys to who they will be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realmzenith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmzenith/gifts).



> Written for the Hetalia Rare Pair Secret Santa Exchange 2017.

For as long as he can remember, Ludwig has known exactly what he was going to do with his life – he was going to follow his family’s craft and be a Beilschmidt Blacksmith. Beilschmidt blades and works were famous across the lands of the Kingdom of Hetalia, ruled over by the now mostly retired warrior-king Roma. Roma however, had set an example for most of his citizens by going on many quests as a much younger man. Now everyone wanted to be some kind of a hero.

For the most part, the Kingdom’s inhabitants got along – humans, elves, dwarves, dragons, and many many others. They knew how to keep to themselves or trade when needed. But once in a while, someone always decided to make trouble, and when that happened – the dragon with serious anger management issues, the overly condescending elf magician who started enchanting and enslaving the humans next door, the serial killer beserkers – well, Roma used to take care of them. Now that Roma was older and dedicated his time to art and music, the many others he had inspired kept the peace for him. Hefty bounties were awarded to successful peacekeepers and in such a place, well, the blacksmith family that was known to produce the best weapons were kept very comfortable indeed.

Ludwig first met the Albion family when he was a boy – just old enough to be allowed to help out at the main forge, but too young to officially start work as an apprentice. Of course, blacksmithing was not only the art of the forge, his brothers and grandfather made sure that he learned about the other aspects of their business – how to do sums and manage the accounting, how to gauge customers and manage them when they came in. There were some customers that the Beilschmidts would not take on, no matter how good their coin was.

Arthur Albion took his name from the forests he had grown up in – the Albion woods lay far in the north, usually covered in fog and rain. It was home to many fae and was strong in magic. There were times when Arthur Albion clearly betrayed his mixed fae-human heritage, with his bright-green eyes, and barely suppressed magical energy. He was a regular customer to their forge, and they especially liked him because he did not always want swords. Most of Arthur’s requests were customized and very specialized, with very specific metallic component requirements – his requests were a challenge and worth good coin. Ludwig also wasn’t very clear on this, but he had heard one of his brothers say that the human side of Arthur was distant kin to the Beilschmidts.

So on this day, when Ludwig had met Alfred and Matthew Albion for the first time, he remembers the energy and positive humming from Gilbert, singing to himself as he checks their stocks and supplies. “The tankard I last made for Arthur! He used it to bind a spell that helped capture Morgossa the Malevolent –  who comes up with these stupid names?! Anyway, fancy that? A sleeping tankard to get rid of a necomancer. Wonder what it’ll be next?!”

Ludwig was especially close to Gilbert so he smiled and followed his brother around in the supply room. “Maybe a bracelet that binds?”

Gilbert shrugged. “Eh…that’s been done.”

“Brother, that doesn’t mean that it cannot be made again or used again.”

They hear the door opening and their grandfather’s familiar gravelly voice greeting Arthur, sounding slightly surprised. When Ludwig and Gilbert arrive in the main hall, they see why – Arthur is holding two children, brothers from the look of them, and around Ludwig’s own age. One is clutching to Arthur’s hand, the one with curlier hair, while the other is straining to be released from Arthur’s hand.

“WOW This IS SO GREAT!”

“Alfred, be still!” Arthur snaps but Alfred ignores him.

“Look Arthur come on! We’re standing where the Blue Sword was made! The Azzuri! That was the sword that basically made this kingdom! Oh WOW – is this actually the Snakehaired Princess herself? You know the story right Mattie? King Roma reflected her curse back at her with the sword and she turned to stone! And then he gave Germania Beilschmidt the statue as a ‘thank you!'”

There is a lot of coughing in the room suddenly – Gilbert trying his best not to obviously laugh, and his grandfather, well. He is calm and stony, maybe his jaw clenched but that was all. Ludwig admired that, in many ways, he wanted to be like his grandfather – controlled, never letting his emotions best him. His grandfather had once adventured and fought at the King’s side, now he was content to stay at the forge.

“That is enough Alfred!” Arthur sighs. “Now settle down, I need to discuss business with the Beilschmidts.”

It became clear that Alfred was not going to settle down, so finally in a fit of desperation, Arthur stared almost pleadingly at his grandfather.

Gilbert laughed some more before placing a hand on Ludwig’s shoulder. “Lud, why don’t you show Alfred and Matthew around?”

Ludwig wasn’t sure about that, he was shy around strangers and preferred having one of his brothers or something clear as a subject to talk about. Then Gilbert whispered to him “Don’t worry, that kid will do all the talking, just ask him which sword or story is his favorite.”

Well, he did have a point.

“Besides, if you can’t play with a kid your own age now, how will you talk product specs and price when him later?”

Now that Ludwig understood this was also part of his training, he leaped into the new task with vigor. “I will give you both a tour!” He declared as professionally as he could. He knows the official visit areas – the showroom where they show off gifts and samples of their work, the little museum they have set up to explain their family history and where they source their metals. He’s seen his brothers do it countless of times. He can do it! “Come with me!”

Surprisingly, they follow quickly, without a word of protest.

* * *

 

“…and this is Wangguo Steel – very rare, we ship it from the far East and have a special agreement with the Dragon Emperor. This is what the Sword of Infinity was forged from – we keep this ore in our museum to-”

“I’m gonna need a sword of…I dunno yet but it’s going to have a cool name!” Alfred declares, face pressed against the harmless magical forcefield to stare at the shimmering ore. “Matthew’s going to need one too! Isn’t that right brother? We’ll be going on adventures too!” He looks at Ludwig. “What do you think your first adventure will be? Taming a Skaya Eagle? Saving a town from the appetites of the Pontianak vampires? Defeating a Dragon at chess?!”

“No!” Ludwig looks at Alfred in shock. “My first adventure will be making my first real sword for  questors! Not children who want to get themselves killed. Aren’t you supposed to start small and work your way up? Take care of a naughty gremlin or two first?”

Alfred’s face falls. “But they’re not really harmful harmful! I mean there’s actual harmful that people need help from, and pests that they could take care of if they weren’t actually lazy.”

Ludwig considers this logic for a moment. “But people are busy. Wouldn’t you be a hero too if you freed up a senior hero to actually go fight a necromancer, rather than waste their time on gremlins?”

Something lights up in Alfred’s face but Matthew looks upwards with a long-suffering sigh. Before the boys leave, they promise that they will write, and make Ludwig promise that he will write back.

Three months later, Ludwig reads that Alfred has been clearing the Albion home (and basically every area his seven-year-old legs could run himself to) of Gremlins.

* * *

**NINE YEARS LATER**

Ludwig bears up with the travelling like any other hardship he endures, but he still misses home.

“You won’t always have all the tools and comforts of home available when we’re contracted to do our jobs!” Gilbert lectures as he and Ludwig walk beside the horses pulling their travelling forge. Gilbert has always been a hard taskmaster, but it has only intensified over the years. This journey is a test of sorts - if Ludwig can produce all manner of tools, weapons, armor, and whatever objects or tasks he’s challenged to with this traveling forge he’s built himself…well…he’s ready to join the rest of the family. He’ll be a full blacksmith.

“Why is Francis suddenly so adamant to have a blacksmith on-site?” Ludwig should have asked this sooner but he was so focused on building the forge, and making sure his materials were all accounted for and packed. Purchasing the services of an on-site blacksmith would already be astronomical in cost, yet Francis, Duke of Bonnefoy and one of the King’s many grandsons, had purchased a contract with the Beilschmidts in particular. Gilbert was the main blacksmith, as Francis’ friend as well, but Ludwig had to go along to complete his apprenticeship. Gilbert was to be his final reviewer of everything he made though, and Gilbert had an exacting eye for quality.

“A new project, a new charge to irritate Arthur Albion. But I kinda agree, and it wasn’t just Francis who purchased our services.”

“Who else?”

Gilbert laughs. “You haven’t heard from your penpals in a while have you? Arthur’s charges.”

Ludwig shakes his head. “I think we all had more important things to do. Trades to master.” The past few years would be the most intense for any apprentice. “I last heard that the boys did not manifest magical abilities, so they are training to become warriors.”

“As expected.” Gilbert shrugs.

When they finally arrive at Duke Francis’ estate, Ludwig feels a little bad that he has to mar the perfect green grass with the forge’s wheels, but this is where he is told to put it, so that he does. Eventually, he will explore the grounds for himself to better understand where the forge can be kept so that it is both conveniently placed and not marring the prettiness of the place. He’s making sure nothing has been damaged by the long journey (even though he had checked the forge consistently, three times a day, since they had begun) when Francis’ arrival is announced.

“You finally made it Gilbert!” Francis laughs. There was a part of Ludwig that had often admired his brother’s friend’s sense of art, aesthetics, and daring.

“Finally? You travel on foot carrying a forge with you, you spoiled brat! Now where’s the student?!”

Student? Another student? Ludwig’s curiosity burns enough to turn him from the forge.

“Right here. Alfred! You remember Gilbert of course, he is the best swordsman I know, he will teach you.”

Alfred? Ludwig jogs up to where the group is speaking and stares. It IS Alfred Albion. Alfred notices him too, and for a moment, their eyes lock. Has so much time passed? How is Alfred as tall as him now? What has…

“OKAY LISTEN UP!” Gilbert yells and that’s enough to make Alfred pay attention to him instead. “I’m gonna have two students at the same time so Ludwig, Alfred, listen carefully. Alfred, you’ve paid for me to be your swordsmaster for six months - that’s enough for me to get you grounded on BASICS! But once you have that strong foundation in basics…”

Ludwig didn’t hear the rest of the lecture but HOW? How did Alfred afford this?!

“And Ludwig! While I’m training Alfred, you have to watch - watch how he moves, watch what he needs, this is part of your training and your test - I’ll be quizzing you on how you customize body armour, tools, and weapons for Alfred, specific to his needs, how you’d make him the best warrior he can be. You’ll outfit Alfred and if I’m satisfied, your apprenticeship is over, if not, you’ll melt them down and if I’m pleased with Alfred, I’ll build his suit. And YOU…”

Alfred snaps back at attention.

“You’re going to have to earn it. My brother can make you the best armor and weapons in the known world, but only if you’re worthy of it. I have no qualms melting down our products rather than letting them be soiled by unworthiness. Both of you, is that clear?”

“Clear!” Ludwig yells out of habit. Francis however, has to nudge Alfred before he nervously stands at attention and yells the same.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first few days, Ludwig just watches. He doesn’t bother with notes or plans yet, he has to understand how Alfred moves, as Gilbert says. It’s deeper than that though, he has to understand who Alfred is. Why is Alfred even here? Where is Arthur and Matthew? He appears to be staying with Francis on his own.   **  
**

But it’s also fascinating for Ludwig to see Gilbert actually show off his swordsmanship. He knew that most his brothers were also adventurers or soldiers at one point or another (they had felt a calling and it was a good way to master their trade - knowing what was needed practically in addition to the technical details), and Gilbert was on of the most active adventurers of the lot in his time…but he had never really seen Gilbert push anyone like this. Ludwig can barely see a trace of the garrulous and happy boy that he had once met - Alfred was simply too exhausted after sessions with Gilbert.

Then, as soon as Gilbert was done with Alfred, he would turn around and it was Ludwig’s turn to sweat, as his brother simply stood in front of him, listening to every observation that Ludwig presented, correcting him in the most direct terms when he was wrong, or nodding when he agreed. Mistakes were also punished - Alfred would be forced to march hundreds of rounds in heavy but ill-fitting plate armor with a heavy spear, while Ludwig would be assigned task after task to make all sorts of objects - from large things like farm tools, do delicate things like cutlery. Unlike Alfred though, Ludwig is used to Gilbert, so he does what is asked of him and still takes time for long walks on Francis’ estate in the evenings to unwind before bed. Still, he admires Alfred’s tenacity - whatever it is Alfred is learning to fight for, must be important. He has seen Gilbert break down grown men, but Alfred rises and turns up everyday, suffers and learns, and improves by leaps and bounds. He wonders if Alfred realizes just how much he’s improving and how quickly, or it it’s all lost in a haze of pain and determination.

Thus it is only after about two months in, that he even speaks to Alfred again.

“Your brother is a demon.” Alfred whispers to him one day at dinner, while Gilbert and Francis are laughing about something. It takes a moment for Ludwig to even register that Alfred has talked - today is the first evening neither he or Ludwig have made significant mistakes, so they’re all having dinner together.

“Excuse me?” Gilbert is harsh but Ludwig is not going to allow some kid to insult his brother!

“Forget it.” Alfred grouses. He picks at his food in an unconvincing manner and Ludwig feels the need to at least say something about it.

“You need to eat for energy. It is no wonder you are always exhausted.”

Alfred glares at him then picks up his plate.

“Alfred,” Francis questions in a soft manner. “Where are you going?”

“Eating in my room.”

To Ludwig’s surprize, Francis doesn’t stop him, so Alfred disappears.

“That was rude.” Ludwig snaps at the now absent boy.

“Yes.” Francis shrugs. “But Alfred has declared himself a free and lone agent. He is able to be as rude or not, as he likes, and deal with the consequences of it.”

Oh…Ludwig looks to where Alfred has disappeared, feeling a cold shock of loss and pity. “Does that mean that…Arthur Albion, and his brother Matthew…they are dead?” He hopes not, surely he would have heard by now! But he cannot really understand another reason why someone who is still legally a child, and not a master of any craft, would declare himself a free agent, then work this hard to master fighting. Besides, it would explain where his wealth had come from. Still, he would have expected Gilbert to be somewhat grieved at Arthur Albion’s death.

Gilbert took a drink of wine from his goblet then shrugs. “You don’t need to be sad Ludwig, Arthur is alive and kicking. Matthew is still with him. Alfred has emancipated himself from his family. He’s trying to prove something to Arthur, and himself, he’s convinced Francis to help him. And hey, Alfred is a paying customer, and this is a good learning opportunity for you, so here we are.”

What? Ludwig wonders why anyone would emancipate themselves from their family so early, is Arthur some kind of abusive guardian? If so, why is Matthew still there? Ludwig stops himself before he can go further with any line of thought. He does not know the situation, he does not want to jump to conclusions. Still the questions spin in his head even when he tries to sleep that night.

* * *

Two weeks later, while out on his evening walk, Ludwig finds that Alfred has beaten him to his favorite spot.

The Bonnefoy Estate is built on beautiful land with a jutting islet. The climate is always balmy, and breezy, located next to the waters of the Mid Sea. In the evenings, Ludwig liked to come to the cliff to admire the night sky and hear the sea crash against the rocks below.

He considers moving on and leaving Alfred there, but cannot bring himself to do it. Ludwig had often thought about the two boys he had met once, a long time ago. While Matthew had been kind, it was Alfred who had taken up most of his memory because of the Gremlins. Somehow, knowing that he had helped change Alfred’s opinion, that a “hero” could start small had made Ludwig feel very accomplished and grown up at that age. Perhaps in his mind, he had started thinking of Alfred as “Gremlin Boy,” which certainly made him difficult to forget.

Suddenly he’s nervous to talk to Alfred, which is ridiculous, so to spite that, he takes the step forward instead. Besides, knowing Alfred is his assignment - he has a pretty good idea now how Alfred moves, and he needs to know what drives his most important customer. “Good evening Alfred.”

Alfred turns and greets Ludwig with a tired smile. “I was hoping I’d find you here.”

“Me?”

“Uh yes. See the tower over there? The third window down? That’s my room. I always see you walking out here in the evenings and I get jealous that I’m aching and tired and can’t go enjoy whatever it is you’re seeing out here. But I know that heroes don’t give up and I knew that one day, I was going to get better so I wouldn’t be hurting and tired, and I’d actually be able to enjoy this place and see what’s out there, and it’s so….” Alfred pauses and just looks at him for a while, an unreadable expression on his face. Ludwig simply waits for him to finish his sentence.

Instead, Alfred sighs and looks back out to sea. “Just wow.” He lamely finishes, bowing his head a little. Ludwig eventually feels nervous, but decides to sit next to Alfred anyway. This is his spot, he found it, and besides…

“Well, then it is good that you have accomplished your goal.”

There’s nothing but nerve filled silence for a while, as Ludwig desperately tries to think of something to say but there are too many ideas and thoughts, and all sound awkward and terrible. He has never been very good at simply talking to people when blacksmithing isn’t involved, and the last time they had met, Alfred was the one doing all the talking. Ludwig wanted to bring up blacksmithing, and all the things that Alfred seemed to have once loved, but he didn’t know if this older boy next to him was still that same boy. Well, he had to try.

“How do you even keep up with…”

“Do you still like swords?”

They look at each other in surprise - at the rushed and nervous jumble of words that spilled out at the same time - then Alfred is the first to laugh. And what a laugh…

It spills with surprised joy over the crashing sounds of the sea, and rises up to the sky where stars twinkle beyond the clouds. The wind carries that happy sound through Ludwig and he can’t help just join in, less boisterous, but it’s the most relieved he’s felt since coming here. He’s used to Gilbert but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel the pressure that his brother is capable of causing, with his exacting standards and meticulous eye for detail.

Once they start, they can’t really stop. They laugh together and Ludwig thinks he usually never feels so light unless he’s already a little drunk. Finally he has to reign himself in and ask, “Alfred, what exactly is so funny?”

Alfred simply laughs in response. “I don’t know! I mean here I was, all nervous, trying to ask you something that didn’t make me feel stupid. It’s dumb that’s all. I mean it though, is your entire family like Gilbert? How do you survive?!”

Ludwig smiles with amusement. “No they are not all like Gilbert. Gilbert is actually the one who gets us all in order when my Grandfather is off doing other business, but I have found that when it comes to our work, Gilbert is always right, so I’ve learned to listen to him. He is pleased with you and your progress, I can tell. He is only so hard on people he sees potential in. My brother is prideful, if you were hopeless, he would have given your money back to you a long time ago and we would have left.”

Alfred laughs disbelievingly, then pauses. “Well…thanks I…I don’t think you’d lie.” He sighs. “How have you been Ludwig? I haven’t been good at writing lately.”

Ludwig shrugs. “None of us have been.” He wants to ask what has happened at home but Alfred’s face closes up. Instead, Ludwig decides to answer Alfred’s question - he tells him about every marvelous but tedious detail about learning his craft, the thought that goes into it, the customers who changed how he looked at life. He doesn’t think that such information would be interesting to Alfred, who always had struck him as the type to seek for bigger adventures beyond what the eye could see. But somehow, Alfred sits next to him and listens attentively, quietly, sometimes asking clarification here and there, or chuckling at an odd story when it occurs, but he never makes Ludwig feel like his work is boring, or that he wants to race to another topic. He appreciates that.

It’s later, when they walk back to the manor and say their goodbyes, that Ludwig realizes he’s never spent so much time with someone around his age before - all his brothers are much older than him, and teenagers hardly commission projects (though occasionally people commission things on their behalf or as gifts). This is all new.

* * *

“Faster!” Gilbert orders as he defends himself from a series of Alfred’s attacks.

It has been long enough for Ludwig to start carrying parchment and coal to jot down notes and sketch some ideas about Alfred’s eventual armour and weapons. The most obvious thing to note is that Alfred is much stronger than he looks. He could easily lift a carriage! Alfred may look like a young man, and did not possess obvious magical abilities, but it is clear that like Arthur, his heritage was not entirely human. It spoke to Gilbert’s skill that such an obviously stronger opponent frankly, did nothing to challenge him much. It also made Gilbert’s extreme training measures and Alfred’s exaggerated punishments sensible to Ludwig now. Still, it had taken him months to figure out something about Alfred that Gilbert had obviously seen in a matter of seconds. Alfred could deal with something heavier, he would need heavier armor to protect him from his tendency of attacking directly and fiercely.

But it couldn’t be too heavy. Alfred could also be fast and limber when he needed to be, and he would be riding a horse-

Gilbert disarms Alfred and kicks him solidly in the stomach, sending Alfred to the ground. “Left yourself too open! You really think nothing out there is going to be as strong as you? You really think strength alone is going to make up for lack of skill? Pick that up and do it again, if you ignore the stuff I taught you this morning again, I’ll really make you regret it! Move!”

Right. Alfred was also going to need space to carry multiple weapons on his person. He’s foolhardy enough to lose one with some bold risk like throwing a sword, and then needing another one.

* * *

“I must ask.” Ludwig announces at their now-usual evening talk by the cliff. “How in the world have you managed to pay for Gilbert and I to come live here for months? I know Francis is paying part of the bill, but your contribution is not insignificant.”

Alfred grins playfully in response, and Ludwig smiles too, partially because it’s hard not to smile when that grin is turned at you, and partially for the familiar memory of the child that Alfred once was. “Well I have you to thank for that.”

“Me?”

“You made me realize how important it was to take care of pests so that the big guys could worry about the other big guys!”

Is this really about the Gremlins? “How does that…wait…you charged fees? You formed a…pest-cleaning service?”

Alfred nods “Uh huh! I mean I did it for free at first, not for all that long though, I remembered you and realized that if I was ever going to afford a Beilschmidt Blade as my first sword, ever, I was going to have to save up. So…I started with a small fee. Then about a year in, one of Arthur’s business partners realized that I had my own business going and gave me some advice about pricing, so I started charging better fees, and…” It’s almost as if Alfred has just realized he’s mentioned Arthur, because his face hardens. “Anyway, yeah. I started getting better at dealing with bigger pests. Just like you said. How were you so smart? You must have been eight!”

Ludwig just stares - Alfred must have been running a little side business and earning money since at least the age of eight himself! Given that he was a year younger than Ludwig and he had been seven when he visited to shoppe. “I was smart? You started a business of your own at the same age!”

Alfred shrugs. “Matt helped at first, then we kind of…”

He doesn’t appear ready to speak about what has happened because he goes silent, so Ludwig tries to distract him. “You have spent up your life’s savings on this?!”

Alfred frowns. “I’m not stupid, well…okay, I spent most of it on this, but that’s why I came to Francis in the first place. He has a lot of money, he loves pissing Arthur off…he’s subsidizing me. In return, my first few quests are going to be with him, but he’ll keep a bigger share of the rewards. I gotta start somewhere, it’s like you said, start small, except I’m bigger now, and it’s time to graduate from Gremlins.” That cheeky smile is back. Somehow, Ludwig feels better just seeing it.

* * *

Gilbert is amused, but Ludwig can see the pride twinkling in his eyes. “You think he’s going to need that many weapons?”

Ludwig shrugs. “I don’t think he’s going to be able to resist going up against too many foes at once.”

“And really? Two Greatswords strapped on his back?”

“He has the strength for it, and he is ambidextrous, I’ve noticed how he’s been tossing his practice sword to his other hand to try to get under your guard. I also sense that intimidation will serve Alfred well. Is he capable of fighting? Of course he is, but if the sight of him alone will make his foes think twice, why not preserve that energy?”

“Alfred? You think Alfred is going to be happy to be denied a fight?”

That’s a hard one to call. Sometimes Ludwig isn’t sure if Alfred would prefer a peaceful life, where conflict was a far concept, and sometimes he wasn’t sure if all Alfred wanted to do for the rest of his life was to be locked in the heat of just battle, fixing the world, one piece at a time. “Happy or not, it is better. Why not utilize that incredible strength of his to ultimately preserve it for the bigger fights where he may need it?”

Gilbert smirks. “That kid lucked out that he needed me to train him around the same time I needed to test you. Still, I’m not quite convinced he’s worthy yet. Anyway, in the time it’s going to take you to gather the materials you need and make all this…maybe he will have earned it.”

* * *

“Show meeeeeeee.” Alfred is shaking his shoulder and Ludwig has to grumble in annoyance.

“No.”

“How can you *not* show it to me?! You’re making it for me right?”

Four months into the residency, and Alfred is looking stronger than ever, his skills have improved phenomenally, but in many ways, he is still the child that stepped into his family’s shoppe nine years ago.

“Come on please?”

“Alfred I am serious. Stay still so I can take your measurements. If you do not stay still, your armor will not fit.” How is he supposed to get accurate numbers if Alfred kept moving and fidgeting?

“But it’s my birthday!”

Ludwig huffs. “Really.” He says, mostly disbelievingly.

“It is! It’s been a year to the day I left…yeah. It’s my birthday and…” Now Alfred goes still and stares longingly out the window. Ludwig feels a pain in his heart at the lonely sight. He may be more of a loner himself, but the truth was, Ludwig knew he was never truly alone. He could be a loner because of the security and guarantee of noise and chaos that all his brothers guaranteed. He imagined that the Albion house was no less chaotic though they were only three.

“Well…Happy Birthday Alfred.” He says, he tries to be cheerful, but it sounds flat.

“Four days ago was Matt’s birthday.” Alfred replies. He doesn’t look away from the window, but he does go to sit at the desk in front of it.

Ludwig decides that the worst sight he ever has to endure, is a quiet and brooding Alfred. An Alfred with all the light and joy sucked out of him. Maybe that’s why he suggests something that he would never, ever, in his right mind have ever thought of otherwise. “Well then we will simply have to celebrate enough for the both of you.” What is he doing?!

Alfred turns around in shock, but a slow grin starts forming on his face - good, that was what Ludwig wanted, but still, at what cost?!

“But first, you must stand still and follow my instructions, and let me take down your measurements! No more questions about seeing your armor or weapons, or tools, or any of that! Clear?”

Alfred looks at Ludwig fondly. “Clear.” He responds, though it doesn’t sound anything like the “Clear” Ludwig hears him yell during his training hours with Gilbert.

He is going to regret what he said. He knows it.

* * *

Ludwig knows that he is a genius! This pub is a genius! This barkeep is a genius! Alfred is a genius! They are genius!

As promised, Alfred let Ludwig take all the numbers they need, then they dressed and ran out off the estate to the nearest town center. Gilbert only determined the hours of practice, rest time was to be determined between themselves. Usually they spent it recuperating or completing extra practice or drills but tonight well, it was Alfred’s birthday! They were the only two men the same age there, they could celebrate together and make it a real celebration!

Genius!

The rest of the evening passes by in a blur, but it is a happy one, filled with dancing, singing, and beer. And more beer. There are happy swirls of color, and soft faces, and Alfred swinging him around, him lifting Alfred up and twirling him to the raucous music. Sometime partway through the night, Gilbert and Francis actually turn up and look at them in shock.

“IT’S ALFRED’S BIRTHDAY!” Ludwig cries out the moment he sees them, and somehow that was the right thing to do because Francis and Gilbert are joining in the celebrations and it is simply GENIUS.

* * *

The morning is not genius. The morning is the worst damned idea Ludwig has ever had. His head hurts, he feels sick, and dizzy, it’s still dark outside, that’s a relief, but someone keeps shaking him, waking him up.

“Drink this.”

“Mmmeeh?” Ludwig blindly reaches out the the voice. Alfred? Yes, Alfred’s voice, and drinks whatever the thing is that Alfred has given him. It’s strongly mint-flavored and sweet on top, but…Ludwig swallows and tries not to gag, the mint and sweetness is an attempt to disguise the thoroughly disgusting bitter taste underneath! Still, the more he drinks, the better he feels, so he keeps drinking and swallowing.

By the time he clears the cup, he’s feeling mostly normal again. “A…how did? What?”

“Arthur gets absolutely hammered all the time.” Alfred bites out. “He came up with a solution for it, except he needed Mattie and I to make it for him when he was hammered. I have lots of practice. Came in handy today though. I’m kind of…oddly…appreciative.”

Something about Alfred’s face worries Ludwig, and before he realizes it, his hand is on Alfred’s shoulder. He realizes just soon enough to stop the hug, but they’re still close. Now Ludwig freezes because he doesn’t really want to move away, that would be rude, and Alfred seems like he needs a friend right now. “Alfred, was Arthur a … mad drunk?”

“No, he’s a crazy, funny and stupid drunk. No, that’s not the reason for the fallout between us. I’m here because when he’s not drunk he’s a control freak. He tries to control everything I do and tells me that it’s for my own good. But he crossed the line when he started charging me “rent” whenever we fought, which was all the time actually, before I left. He wasn’t really happy with how often I’d go around on my own adventures, but he’s away most the time himself so!” Alfred sighs. “I don’t even know sometimes, why it got this bad. I just wish he would trust me! Gilbert trusts you.”

Somehow they are hugging now, and Alfred clings to him hard and oh so upset. “I asked Mattie to come with me, we’d set off together, I couldn’t stay anymore. It was just me and Arthur yelling at each other day after day after day. Mattie said no.” Ludwig can feel the hot tears gather on the shirt on his shoulder. “They write to me everyday. I get their ravens every *sniff* day. Mattie used to beg me to come back but Arthur…he hasn’t changed! He doesn’t respect me, he still just demands that I come home, treats me like a child. I can’t go back! I can’t go back until I proved to him that I’m not a child! We’re almost at the age of full manhood for crying out loud! Why does he treat us like this? I never saw the world beyond your shoppe or our home until I set out on my own. I’m lucky that Francis’ estate is so large and well known.”

Ludwig simply holds him and lets Alfred cry. Who knows how long Alfred has been holding it all inside?

Eventually they lie back down in Ludwig’s bed and fall back asleep. It’s early enough in the morning that Alfred had probably only let them sleep for about an hour or two before making sure they drank the potion. There was plenty of time to get actual sleep.

When Ludwig wakes up, he wakes to Alfred staring at him. Everything about this morning is almost unbelievably beautiful. Sunlight is streaming through his window because he hadn’t bothered to close the curtain the night before. The ray hits Alfred at an angle, highlighting his mussed corn-colored hair, framing his head in a halo of light. His dark-blue eyes are somehow more vivid because of that, and this close, Ludwig can see the dusting of freckles on tanned skin. He’s not thinking when he says, “You have very very nice eyes.” He’s not even awake when he says it, because it’s the type of thing he would never say if he were.

But Alfred, closes the distance between them and presses their lips together, tasting of mint, of sweetness, and no bitterness at all.


End file.
